Announcing the engagement of...
by Rising Sun et al
Summary: Parker and Jarod are engaged?


The Challenge as presented at the Fan Fiction Challenge at   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ffchallange/  
  
Title: Announcing the engagement of...  
  
Author: Rising Sun   
For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com   
For updates on my new FF join:   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/jagrslc   
The FF is archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc   
Join the Fan Fiction Challenge at:   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ffchallange/   
  
Rated: PG-13   
Summary: Parker and Jarod are engaged?   
Author's Note: In response to Mickey's Announcement   
CHALLENGE   
  
Disclaimer: NONE of these characters are mine! No copyright   
infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely   
fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely   
coincidental.   
  
Feedback: Send it.   
Permission to archive: Permission granted.   
Story written July 28, 2002   
  
======================================   
  
FLORIDA KEYS   
  
Parker stormed into the room that Jarod had converted into a   
study and slammed the newspaper onto the desk and reverted   
to her Center mode. "Just what the hell is this?"   
  
Jarod calm, cool and collected as usual replied "Mmmm an   
engagement announcement."   
  
She took a deep breath. She was fit to be tied and he was just...   
just. "Is it not bad enough that I am now no longer the hunter   
but since Europe I am now hunted and now this!" She pointed   
at the paper. "Explain yourself." She commanded.   
  
He read the announcement. "They got your name wrong."   
  
"Ahhhh!" She screeched.   
  
"I didn't place the ad." He confessed "But if you want we can   
get married I know a man."   
  
She snatched the newspaper from him. "Give me that."   
  
"What?" he was bemused.   
  
She calmed herself "If you didn't place it and I didn't place it   
then I smell a plot."   
  
+ + +   
  
THE CENTER   
BLUE COVE, DELAWARE   
  
Raines walked into Lyle's office and dropped a newspaper on   
the younger man's desk.   
  
"I've seen it."   
  
"That union must not be allowed to happen." He wheezed.   
  
Lyle was irritated "And how do you propose I do that?"   
  
"That is not the concern of the Triumvirate." He was informed.   
  
+ + +   
  
ELSE WHERE AT THE CENTER   
BLUE COVE, DELAWARE   
  
"Syd have you seen this?" Brootes panted.   
  
"I have." Sydney informed.   
  
"What do you think will happen!"   
  
"Nature will take its course no doubt." Sydney leaned back in   
his chair.   
  
+ + +   
  
FLORIDA KEYS   
  
  
"The Center."   
  
She sat next to him. "To what end?"   
  
"The usual - to catch me. Sorry us."   
  
"What now?" she speculated.   
  
He lifted the paper, looked at the announcement and said.   
"Well we could always get married after all SOMEONE has   
announced it."   
  
"Married. Just like that. Get married."   
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." He grinned.   
  
Parker studied her former prey. "A marriage of convenience?   
Do we need that?"   
  
"Convenience? Who's talking about convenience?" He   
chuckled.   
  
She shook her head to clear the mothballs "WHAT are you   
babbling about?"   
  
"Parker." Jarod sobered up. "If we marry WE MARRY!"   
  
"Why are we having this conversation?" She asked him gently.   
  
"My first concern was to get you away from that den of   
iniquity. Having done that now I can focus on other things."   
His eyes twinkled.   
  
"Things." She prompted.   
  
He leaned in and kissed her. "Things."   
  
"Ah things." They kissed and she deepened it.   
  
The kiss broke and Jarod held up the paper up to her face   
"Forget who posted the ad - marry me. I know..."   
  
"... a man." She chuckled. "I know."   
  
He waited and then "Well?"   
  
"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" she replied.   
  
"He waited and then "Well?"   
  
"Call the man." She ordered.   
  
  
  
~*~ THE END ~*~   
  
=======================================   
  
As presented at the Fan Fiction Challenge at:   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ffchallange/   
  
Announcement CHALLENGE   
(Submitted by Mickey)   
  
Jarod and Parker are engaged? 


End file.
